


Smut100 Bruce/Dick Drabbles

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe, DCU (Animated)
Genre: Bondage, Crossdressing, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles written for <a href="http://smut100.livejournal.com">Smut 100</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kicking At Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> All 100 words, rated between PG-13 and NC-17.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Smut 100](http://smut100.livejournal.com), prompt "boots".

The kick hits him square in the chest and Dick tumbles to the floor. He could roll with it, get his hands under him, spring back up. But somehow he just … _doesn’t_.

Bruce moves to stand between his sprawled legs, cowl pushed back but somehow still Batman. It’s there, in the line of his jaw.

And Dick lies there and wants _more_.

That solid boot on his chest, cutting off his air. Between his thighs, heel pressing down on his crotch, and he’d arch up into it, so pretty for it…

Knows Bruce won’t, and so the sparring match continues.


	2. Knots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Smut 100](http://smut100.livejournal.com), prompt "rope".

Dick’s kneeling, wrists tied behind him, bound to his ankles.

The villains like to toy with Robin, they all do.

At times like this, Bruce gets it. Doesn’t want to, but can’t escape it.

Beautiful boy, _flexible_ boy, made helpless.

Vulnerable like this, only able to take whatever Bruce gives him, defenceless under his touch. He’d have to open his mouth to it, panting, Bruce’s fingers in his hair, neck arched back for him. He can almost feel the wet heat of it.

Doesn’t want to, but he still sees it. All too clearly.

Dick’s eyes widen as Bruce approaches.


	3. Louboutin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Smut 100](http://www.smut100.livejournal.com/), prompt "cross-dressing".

He hates the disguises. When he was younger, it was vaguely okay. Before, you know, _puberty_.

Dick hates shaving his legs.

He’s tugging at the stupid skirt when he realises just how _close_ Batman is.

Weird high-pitched noise in his throat when the gauntlet grips the back of his thigh.

Wants to look behind him, see Bruce’s face, but he’s frozen when that gloved hand begins to move. Higher. Oh _God_. He’s not even breathing anymore, just panting.

Thick fingers moving over the hem of those ridiculous panties, and Dick’s toes curl in his designer heels.

Disguises aren’t so bad.


	4. Lenses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Smut100](http://smut100.livejournal.com/), prompt "mask".

The Nightwing mask is different. Sharper angles under Bruce’s fingers. Rough texture of the fabric, then skin flushed pink, sheen of sweat.

Dick bares his teeth. Still so angry. But he doesn’t resist, only spreads his legs wider. Lets Bruce crowd him against the wall.

Behind the lenses, Bruce suspects Dick’s eyes are closed.

He’s not Robin anymore.

Which is why this can happen. Why Bruce can have this, Dick’s hips rolling to meet his own.

Why Bruce’s thumb can trace the edges of a mask he didn’t design.

Dick wants to be seen as a man. Bruce can oblige.


	5. Pulse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Smut100](http://smut100.livejournal.com), prompt "collar".

Two fingers. Thick to begin with, made thicker by the material of the gauntlet. Curled under the edge of Dick’s collar, pushed up tight against his throat. He can’t swallow, can barely breathe.

Closes his eyes against the look on Bruce’s face, intent study, careful examination.

He doesn’t want to, tries so hard not to, but he can’t help but imagine. Those fingers, oh, _inside_ , stretching him, opening him, and Dick feels the cape flutter around him when he shivers. Feels the collar pull tighter around Bruce’s fingers, no way to hide it.

Pressure on his pulse point. Dick groans.


	6. Dress Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Smut100](http://smut100.livejournal.com), prompt "uniform".

Sneaking down to the Cave in the middle of the day. Brazen, really, but Bruce Wayne is in corporate mode.

Which gives Dick a chance.

Chance to slide bare legs into a suit still too big for him. Too big to be real, and Dick will never be as tall as Bruce but he doesn’t care. 

With the gauntlets on, he can pretend so easily. Not Dick’s hands moving on his skin, and Dick is on his knees for it, gasping for it.

He doesn’t put the cowl on, never does, because the empty eyes like to watch him scream.


	7. Hold Your Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Smut 100](http://smut100.livejournal.com), prompt "chain".

There’s no time. The Joker is out there, terrorizing innocent people. They need to hurry.

Bruce needs to hurry, and Dick knows he is. Can feel the shift of Bruce’s shoulders as he works at the complicated series of locks that bind them together. Thick chains looping around them, cold metal warming against Dick’s bare arms.

There’s no time to focus on the way each flex of Bruce’s muscles rubs them together, chest to chest, legs entwined. No time for growing heat and need, friction burning in the best possible way.

Bruce ignores the whimper Dick can’t quite hold back.


	8. Ownership

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Smut 100](http://smut100.livejournal.com), prompt "leash".

A threat and a promise, all at once. Muttered against the back of his neck, because Dick could never stay still, not for this. So obedient in the field, but unruly in bed, and it wasn’t Dick’s fault Bruce drove him crazy.

He could feel Bruce’s smile. “Maybe I should buy you a collar and leash.”

No more than gentle teasing, but Dick had just _lost_ it, wailing and clenching around Bruce’s fingers. 

Bruce’s hands held him, stroked him through the aftershocks. 

And when Dick looked to Bruce, he couldn’t help his fitful groan.

Because Bruce had meant every word.


	9. Shut Up Tight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Smut 100](http://smut100.livejournal.com), prompt "blindfold".

Even now, Dick still seems impressed. Awed at how easy it is for Bruce to track him during these sparring matches, even with the blindfold securely fastened over his eyes.

Bruce will never tell. Never admit that his body turns to Dick instinctively. To the smell of fresh sweat, the even sound of his breathing. 

Will never admit how easy it is to let his fantasies run free under the safety of the blindfold. Pinning Dick in his mind, holding him down, feeling him twist and writhe and groan. Fingers moving blindly, finding every sweet spot.

Bruce will never tell.


	10. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Smut 100](http://smut100.livejournal.com), prompt "leather".

He’s been gone too long. The Cave seems colder, darker than he remembers. 

Bruce’s eyes seem more dangerous.

Dick’s barely swung his leg off the bike before Bruce’s hands are on him. Clutching, clawing, and Dick can only hold on as they tumble to the floor. Bruce pulls at his hair, and Dick knew there was a reason he’d been growing it long but he hadn’t figured it out until this very moment.

And then Bruce’s face is between his legs, mouthing at him through his leathers, hot and wet. Inhaling his scent, and Dick shudders and groans for more.


End file.
